ME ENAMORE DE MI HIJA
by Cerezo-oscuro
Summary: Habia perdido a su hijo, su esposa no queria darle otro, con tan solo 20 años Shaoran Li adopta a una niña de 15 años quien, iba a saber que se terminaria enamorando de ella?,totalmente el destino da muchas vueltas./nuevo resumen
1. adopcion de una niña no tan niña

Era de noche los árboles agitaban sus ramas con fuerza, el viento así un ruido aterrador

Y un hombre de 20 años sufría la muerte de su hijo de 2 años.

Al lado estaba su esposa de su misma edad llorando. Todos los médicos le dijeron lo mismo,¿como podía ser que su hijo tenis cáncer y ningún medico lo había descubierto, y en la autopsia recién se enteraba ? , no lo sabía pero sabía que nunca se olvidaría de su primer hijo.

-Mailing tenemos que irnos se nos ase tarde – dijo el hombre de pelo chocolate y ojos ámbar

- esta bien Shaoran vamos – dijo la esposa de este.

Habían pasado prácticamente 6 meses desde la muerte de su hijo Ken.

Estaban Shaoran y Mailing en la sala leyendo cuando Shaoran dice:

-Mailing quiero tener otro hijo – dijo seriamente, Mailing lo miro y contesto

- yo no Shaoran no quiero sufrir devuelta si quieres un hijo adóptalo – dijo muy fríamente

- esta bien – dijo un Shaoran muy molesto, el quería un hijo de su sangre pero si su esposa no se lo daba el lo adoptaría

Pero en ese momento dijo algo más

-. Si vas a adoptar que sea de unos 14 o 13 años Shaoran – dijo y se levanto

- perra – dijo Shaoran una vez que mailing se fue desde que su hijo Ken había muerta su esposa ya ni le hablaba.

Iva saliendo de su trabajo, era el dueños de unas de las empresas mas populares del mundo corporaciones LI hacia se llamaba su empresa.

En ese momento su móvil suena, miro de quien se trataba esra erial seguro ya le había conseguido algún orfanato donde adoptar, en la noche lo avia llamado y le había dejado la tarea de conseguir un buen orfanato.

Contesto

-si erial – dijo muy seriamente Shaoran

-hey que seriedad amigo – dijo riendo, Shaoran no sabia porque pero esa risita le causaba ganas de estrellarle la cabeza contra el cordón de la vereda

-ya cállate y habla – dijo tratando de no romper el móvil de tan fuerte que lo apretaba.

-hey amigo ya deja esa seriedad que a tu nuevo hijo no le va a gustar –

- entonces lo conseguiste? –dijo ya con muy poca paciencia

- si ben a el orfanato estrellas lo conoces –

- si pase un par de veces por hay chau- erio, quería decir algo pero Shaoran ya abia cortado

- arisco – dijo eriol ofendido falsamente

Shaoran bajo de su auto ya había llegado, el lugar era muy lindo había chicos jugano hablando y asta leyendo, miro asia todos lados aver si veía algún chico de 13 o 14 años , pero no vio ninguno ,

- maldición – dijo sacándose los anteojos de sol siguió caminando buscando a un chico a a una chica de 13 o 14 años, cuando se estaba dando por vencido vio a una niña de aproximadamente 14 años y medio, la chica estaba leyendo bajo un árbol de Sakura , era hermosa tenia unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas , pelo casi rubio con toques dorados su cuerpo era esbelto sus pechos eran bien formados para su edad sin exagerar ,

Sus piernas eran largas pero Shaoran , calculo que le llevaba uns 3 cabezas , se acerco a ella y se le paro enfrente .

La chica confundida lo miro

-que desea – pregusto dulcemente la chica esa dulzura Shaoran pudo ver que no era fingidad ya que con mirarla a los ojos pensó que vio todas su vida

- adoptar una niña – dijo shaoran

- y porque no la busca – dijo ella confundida, en ese momento Shaoran pudo notar que la chica era ingenua

- porque ya la encontré – dijo Shaoran

- me alegro por usted todos los chicos de este lugar son muy buenas personas –

- pero yo quiero adoptarte ati – dijo Shaoran poniéndose en cuclillas a su altura

La chica lo miro confundía ya que la mayoría de las personas adoptaban chicos chiquitos

- porque me párese que chicos mas pequeños serian mejor son mas cariñosos – Shaoran la miro

- pero yo te quiero ati – la chica solo cayo – y dime ya que sere tu padre como te llamas ?- pregusto shaoran sentándose a su lado

- bueno me llamo Sakura kinomoto – dijo Sakura y al desir su apellido vino a su mente el accidente que termino con su familia, shaoran noto como su mirada se fue apagando

- que te pasa?- pregusto Shaoran

- es que no decía mi apellido desde que mis padres murieron – en ese momento shaoran se sintió culpable, y eso Sakura lo noto

- no te sientas culpable yo dije mi nombre no tu – dijo ya recuperando su sonrisa

En ese momento vino una mujer muy sonriente y dijo

- Sakura que ases?- dijo al verla hablar con un hombre

- solo hablo con el señor – dijo mirando a Shaoran

- usted es la dueña del lugar?- pregusto Shaoran ya se había decidido adoptar a aquella chica tan hermosa

- si que desea – pregusto la dueña del lugar, y se fueron a un lugar mas alejado de donde Sakura estaba

- hablar con usted sobre adoptar a Sakura – dijo Shaoran

- muy buena elección señor…-

- o perdón no me presente soy Shaoran li –dijo estrechando su mano con la de la señora

-señor li le decía muy buen elección, esa niña a pesar de su pasado es la mas alegre

Dulce e ingenua – dijo mirando a Sakura leer – bueno sígame ami despacho así llenamos los papeles, Shaoran solo asintió y siguió a la señora -

Bueno terminamos – dijo la señora ya guardando los papeles que le pertenecían a ella y dándole una carpeta llena de papeles a shaoran que demostraban que ahora Sakura Kino moto se llamaba Sakura LI

- muchas garcías -


	2. Un extraño deceo

UN DECEO EXTRAÑO

-Muchas gracias - dijo Shaoran

- bueno ahora ya puede llevarse a Sakura – dijo la señora – enseguida la mandare a llamar

Diciendo eso se fue a buscar a Sakura, 20 minutos después la dueña del lugar entro seguida de Sakura que llevaba un vestido muy lindo.

- bueno señor LI puede llevarse a Sakura –

- muchas gracias – dijo Shaoran – sígueme Sakura – después de decir eso Sakura solo lo siguió, cuando llegaron al auto Shaoran dijo

- sube y abróchate el cinturón Sakura – dijo Shaoran, Sakura solo hiso lo que le dijo su nuevo padre.

Cuando iban viajando Shaoran pensó que era hora de conocer un poco mas a su ''hija''

-dime Sakura cuando es tu cúmplenos?-pregunto shaoran mirando el camino

- cumpliré 15 años el 1 de abril de este año – dijo mirando por la ventanilla

- los festejas?- pregunto Shaoran

- no creo desde que mis padres murieron no me gusta festejar mis cumpleaños, y menos si mi padre no entra conmigo – dijo melancólicamente- desde pequeña soñe con que mi papa me llevaría del brazo al altar o entrando a mi fiesta de 15 pero ese sueño ya quedo en el pasado

- y ami no me consideras tu padre?- pregusto el angustiado

- con el tiempo – dijo mirándolo – en este momento no te puedo decir papa o padre, papi o lo que sea-

- te comprendo hija – Sakura se quedo petrificada le dijo hija?

- me dijiste hija porque?- pregusto Sakura

-porque eres mi hija yo te adopte – dijo shaoran sonriendo

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Shaoran dijo

- mailing ya llegue – en ese momento mailing apareció y vio a Sakura

- quien es esa chica – dijo indignada, a shaoran esto no le gusto

- nuestra nueva hija – dijo el simplemente

-dirás tu hija la bastarda esa no es mi hija- dijo mirando con asco a Sakura

A Sakura esto no le afecto mas se río, Shaoran ya estaba que reventaba primero que no le quería dar un hijo y ahora que no quería a su hija ?la verdad estaba siego cuando se caso

- no le digas así si no la quieres no me importa pero si quieres seguir viviendo en esta casa respeta a mi hija – esto dejo callada a mailing que creyó que no abia escuchado bien, la estaba cambiando por una mocosa huérfana

- pretejes a esa niña más que ami no lo puedo creer –dijo agarrando un bolso y yéndose.

-hu por fin se fue cuando pueda le mando el papel de divorcio, bueno en fin, ven Sakura te mostrare tu habitación- Sakura solo lo siguió

Cuando entraron ala habitación Sakura quedo maravillada, el cuarto era hermoso

Las paredes eran rosa con pétalos de cerezos pintados de lila, una cama de dos plazas y un armario gigante, había una puerta que conducía al baño del cuarto.

- te gusta?- pregusto shaoran

-si es muy lindo – dijo sentándose en la cama

- me alegro bueno, en el armario hay ropa que eligieron las mucamas para ti – dijo yéndose shaoran.

Sakura observo la ropa de su armario nuevo había de todo pero ella se fijo principalmente un vestido chino de un rojo sangre con flores de colores,

Aparto esa ropa y busco unas zapatillas que hicieran, juego con el bestido

Eligiendo unas Guillermina rojas también, de repente alguien toca la puerta

- adelante – dijo Sakura y entro una mucama

- señorita Li, su padre me mando a decirle que se bañe y cambie y luego balla asu habitación – dijo la sirvienta

-sabe para que? – pregunto Sakura mientra miraba su closet

- no señorita Li, su padre no me dio detalles –

- bueno – cuando la sirvienta iba a salir dijo Sakura

- no me llames Li llámeme Sakura por favor – dijo Sakura, tranquilamente mirando ala mucama

- pero señorita que are si su padre se enoja –dijo la mucama nerviosa-podría asta echarme

- no se preocupe si algo pasa yo e diré a mi padre – dijo Sakura y se sintió raro al decirle padre a Shaoran

- gracias señorita L digo Sakura – dijo asiendo una reverencia y yéndose

Cuando la sirvienta iba saliendo, shaoran la intercepto,

- tomoyo , ya le dijo a mi hija que la espero en mi habitación?-dijo seriamente shaoran

- si señor Li – dijo tomoyo tranquilamente

- bueno entonces me ire a bañar adiós- dijo yéndose a su cuarto

Sakura se había ido a bañar luego de 30 minutos de baño salio se seco y cambio, se puso el vestido chino rojo, que tenia un gran escote pero sin dejar mucho ala vista, era corto asta arriba de las rodillas, y le quedaba perfecto, luego se puso las guillerinas rojas luego en su pero corto se iso unos pequeños rodetes y dejando lo demás suelto.

Se miro al espejo

-me queda muy bien – dijo dando una vuelta – cierto que Li digo padre me mando a llamar – dijo esto saliendo de la habitación, pero cuando salio se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba la habitación de su ''papa''- hay dios ya me perdí

Pero junto vio a una mucama

-señorita – la chica se dio vuelta y la miro con desconfiansa asta que se dio cuenta, de que la niña esa era la nueva hija del patrón

-que desea señorita Li-dijo respetuosamente la chica

- me podría decir donde esta la habitación de mi padre – dijo nerviosa de que la chica la mirara de arriba abajo

- es la habitación de al lado –Sakura se sintió muy avergonzada de preguntar donde estaba la habitación

- gracias – dijo y la chica se retiro, luego Sakura toca la puerta de Shaoran tímida mente

- si eres Sakura entra-Sakura entro y serró la puerta, y cuando se dio vuelta vio a Shaoran con una camisa blanca desabrochada los primeros 3 botones y unos jean azules y unos mocasines.

- para que me mando a llamar- dijo la chica dulcemente alo que Shaoran la miro y quedo con la boca abierta , la ropa que llevaba puesta era atrevida y la asia ver inocente a la vez , no pudo resistir el verla de pies a cabeza , tenia unas pierna que asta se juro a si mismo que eran mejor que las de meilin ,siguió subiendo y de encontró con su abdomen era plano sin ni un rastro se panza siguió y llego asta sus senos , no eran grandes pero tampoco eran pequeños eran de un tamaño normal pero después de fijarse cedió cuenta de que Sakura su ahora hija llevaba un vestido con escote , iba a decir algo sobre el escote pero , no quería parecer un papa celoso así que , se callo

-Sakura te mande a llamar porque quiero ir a cenar contigo quieres venir?- pregunto Shaoran mirándola , y noto que Sakura lo estaba pensando

- si, si quiero ir padre – Shaoran abrió los ojos ¿le dijo padre? Bue que importaba estaba feliz de que Sakura se adaptara a el.

- bueno entonces ven – dijo abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar primero.

Cuando estaban llegando al salón vieron a mailing

- adonde te crees que vas Shaoran?- pregunto mailing mirando feo a Sakura quien se escondió atrás de Shaoran

- voy a cenar con Sakura – dijo mirándola mal por asustar a Sakura

- entonces deja que valla por mi abrigo – dijo mailing caminando

- nadie te invito maylin – dijo Shaoran (golpe bajo perra) mirándola

- como? –dijo como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar

- lo que escuchaste nadie te invito la cena es entre yo y Sakura nadi dijo yo Sakura y mailing –

- no puedo creer que me cambies por esa mocosa –dijo indignada

- ya hemos hablado de eso mailing, y te he dicho que no insultes ami hija, ven Sakura vamos al auto-

-si padre, adiós señora – dijo ella

Shaoran llevo a Sakura a comer al lugar más caro de Hong Kong

Cuando entraron Sakura se sorprendió

- te gusta el lugar Sakura – pregunto mirándola con ternura

- si me encanta – luego de eso fueron, a sentarse en una mesa para dos, luego de pedir la comida, Shaoran noto a Sakura algo nerviosa, y miro a los costados, notando que hombres y adolescentes miraban a Sakura, unos miraban sus piernas pero la gran mayoría miraba sus pechos.

Ante esto Shaoran frunció el seño, trato de calmarse pero cada vez Sakura se ponía más nerviosa y todo se derrumbo cuando alguien se acerco a Sakura

- oye nena no te párese mejor venir con nosotros en vez de quedarte aquí, yo te puedo Acer en la cama cosas que ni te imaginas – pus estallo Shaoran el mismo se paro y y agarro al chico de el cuello de su remera

- aléjate de mi hija entupido, no la mires no tienes el poder para hacerlo, y si te le insinúas así de nuevo no dudes que te mato – el chico se espanto tanto que se iso encima y cuando Shaoran lo soltó se fue corriendo,

Shaoran se sentó en la silla pero un llamado iso que mirara a esa persona

- papa quiero irme de aquí – dijo tímidamente Sakura, Shaoran ablando su seño

- esta bien ven Sakura – dijo Shaoran yéndose con Sakura

Cuando estaban en el auto, Sakura se sentó en el copiloto y Shaoran se puso en el de conductor y arranco

Luego de unos minutos Sakura cayó dormida en el regazo de Shaoran,

Shaoran la miro y sonrío le acaricio el pelo mientras que con su otra mano mantenía el volante

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron ala casa, Shaoran estaciono el auto y tomo en brazos a Sakura, la llevo Asia su habitación, cuando llego abrió la puerta, y la rescoto en la cama, la miro unos minutos, y no supo porque se empezó a asercar asia rostro, cada vez mas y mas asta que sus labios chocaron con los de su hija,

Luego de Acer eso un tremendo deseo se apodero de el sus ojos se oscurecieron

- serás mía Sakura – dijo poniéndose encima de ella

Fin del capitulo 2

-


	3. esto no puede estar pasando

Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo 3 , y gracias por avisarme de las faltas de ortografía , por eso decidí con los capítulos anteriores republicar el fic

Gracias

A leer

ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO

Shaoran se coloco encima de Sakura sin dejar de besarla, por ese acto Sakura se despertó y sintió a alguien invadiendo su boca, al instante abrió los ojos bien grandes

Y separo a Shaoran de si

-que ases?- pregunto ella con miedo , pero Shaoran no tenia tiempo para , escucharla estaba segado por las ganas de tener a Sakura

- tu solo acuéstate y relájate, - dijo besando su cuello – te are pasar una agradable noche – Sakura que no era tonta entendió la indirecta

- no quiero eres mi padre como te atreves-dijo empujándolo y tirandolo al suelo

En ese momento Shaoran despertó por completo

-Sakura?- pregunto el mirándola – porque me empujaste – y en ese momento Shaoran recordó todo – lo siento Sakura no se que paso – dijo el levantándose –

- no importa – dijo Sakura y se levanto de la cama para ayudarlo a levantarse, no podía mentir le había gustado como Shaoran besaba ''quien no?'' se pregunto ella misma . Unas ves que Shaoran estuvo levantado, el mismo se fue diciendo

- adiós Sakura descansa – y salio, Sakura se cambio y se puso una pijama que encontró y se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar

Sakura pensando: porque me agrado que me besara? Si no me debería a ver gustado

Pero por dios besa como un experto, y como no si el tiene mas experiencia que yo,

El se llebo mi primer beso pero no me arrepiento

Shaoran mientra iba entrado a su cuarto, pero se acordó que también estaba meylin , así que dios media vuelta y se fue a un cuarto de huéspedes

Cuando se acorto en la cama pensó en todo lo que paso ese dia

Shaoran: no puedo creerlo adopto una adolescente de 14 años casi 15, y ya la asusto la cosa era acostarla en su cama no, besarla, pero sus labios eran tan exquisitos, tenían un sabor tan dulce hajjjj que pienso, tiene 14 años y es muy chica, y asta es mi hija – dijo agarrando su cabeza – esto no me puede estar pasando ami, soy una de las persona con mas control de este mundo –

Y tras recriminarse un buen rato el sueño lo alcanso

Ya habían pasado unos días desde ese día, y hoy era el primer día de escuela de Sakura.

Shaoran estaba abajo , y le extrañaba que Sakura no bajara , estos día el había podido conocerla mejor eso pensaba Shaoran asta que unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos , y reconoció al instante de quien eran , se levanto de la silla y fue corriendo al cuarto de Sakura , cuando entro vio a una Sakura , con los pelos parados , la parte de arriba el uniforme de la escuela y en la de abajo el short del pijama , en una mano tenia el peine mientras se peinaba y con la otra intentaba ponerse los calcetines , y gritaba

- SE ME ASE TARDE DIOS SIEMPRE PASA LO MISTMO – Shaoran ante esto estallo en carcajadas, lo que hizo distraer a Sakura y se cayo al suelo

- no te rías padre – dijo sobandose el trasero, Sakura

- lo siento es que te ves muy chistosa – Shaoran la miro y dijo – Sakura, piensas ir al colegio asi – ante eso Sakura se miro y grito fuerte

- DIOS – y Salio a buscar su falda

- es muy distraída – dijo Shaoran para si mismo, con una gotita en la nuca Sakura se estaba por sacar el short cuando miro a Shaoran

- no piensas salir, no me puedo cambiar contigo aquí – dijo avergonzada, Sakura.

Shaoran se dio cuenta y se avergonzó

- lo siento tu cámbiate tranquila – dijo yéndose y serrando la puerta

Luego de unos minutos Sakura bajo y se encontró con shaoran desayunando,

- hola – saludo Sakura

- hola Sakura siéntate y desayuna que te queda poco tiempo, hoy yo te llevare ala escuela – dijo Shaoran,

- estas bien – dijo Sakura, tranquilamente, cuando Sakura termino de desayunar, shaoran la llevó a la escuela, Shaoran la había anotado ala escuela más importante de toda Hong Kong

Cuando llegaron ala entrada Shaoran la dejo y se fue a su trabajo, Sakura se quedo más pérdida que un hongo

- hay dios y ahora que are – en ese momento la atropella un chico que venia corriendo

Cayendo los dos al suelo

- hay eso dolió – dijo Sakura, el otro chico se levanto y ayudo a Sakura a levantarse

- lo siento mucho, venia muy distraído- dijo el chico amablemente

- Ho yo también, por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura mucho gusto – dijo estrechándole la mano

- hola yo soy, Yamasaki Takashi – dijo aceptando gustoso su mano

- oye Yamasaki puedo llamarte así?- pregunto Sakura

-claro pero no me dijiste tu apellido – dijo – sabes hay un rumor en la escuela de que entrara la hija de Shaoran Li, es un famoso empresario, el mas rico de toda China

- ha soy yo –dijo Sakura mirándolo

- enserio? Y Sakura asintió –guau conocí a la hija de Li, entonces tu nombre es Sakura Li?

-Si – dijo Sakura- pero ami no me importa que tan rico sea –

- guau eres ala primera chica que escucho decir eso, la mayoría solo presume que tan importantes son sus papas, bueno Sakura en que grado estas?

- en 4 de secundaria tu?

-también creo que nos llevaremos muy bien - y así paso la mañana, cuando Shaoran llego a buscar a Sakura, vio a Sakura y Yamasaki riéndose y muy juntos , eso a shaoran no sabiendo por que sintió algo muy extraño en su interior . No aguantando mas e bajo del auto y fue a buscar Sakura, cuando llego se puso delante de ellos

-Sakura es hora de irnos a casa – dijo shaoran mirando feo a Yamasaki

- y tu quien eres para decirle lo que tiene que hacer?- pregunto Yamasaki mirando a Shaoran con su peor cara

- como te atreves a hablarme asi- dijo Shaoran

- he-dijo Sakura

- no Sakura no digas nada yo te voy a defender –dijo Yamasaki, Shaoran ya no podía aguantar mas

- mocoso como te atreves a llamarla por su nombre no le llegas ni a los talones – dijo Shaoran, se Iván a empezar a pelear cuando Sakura salto a defender a su padre

- basta Yamasaki el es mi padre – en ese momento Yamasaki se quedo mudo

- lo siento señor Li no sabia que era usted – dijo asiendo una reverencia

- bueno que vuelva a pasar y no le enseñe esa manera de ser a Sakura – después de eso Shaoran y Sakura se fueron a casa.

Sakura cuando llego subió a su cuarto y se cambio, Lugo como no tenía nada que Hacer

Asta la cena prendió el mp4 que su papa le había regalado el dia de ayer, y se puso a escuchar música.

La primera canción que escucho fue: rock dj . Siempre le gusto esa canción, se emociono tanto que se puso a bailar y cantar por todo su cuarto

Me with the floorshow  
Kickin' with your torso  
Boys getting high  
And the girls even more so  
Wave your hands if you're not with the man  
Can I kick it (yes you can)  
I got (funk)  
You got (soul)  
We got everybody  
I've got the gift  
Gonna stick it in the goal  
It's time to move your body  
Babylon back in business  
Can I get a witness  
Every girl every man  
Houston can you hear me  
Ground-control can you feel me  
Need permission to land  
I don't wanna rock, DJ

Estaba a mitad de la canción cuando alguien después de cansarse de tocar la puerta entra, shaoran al verla cantar se ríe un poco, pero se fija en que no canta nada mal

-Sakura- llama Shaoran, no responde – Sakura – otra – Sakura – SAKURA – grita Shaoran. En ese momento Sakura se saca los audífonos, y mira a Shaoran en ese momento se pone colorada completa, por el escucho de que pora i la escucho cantar

.-emm me escuchaste cantar – pregunta Sakura, y Shaoran asiente – Ho!!! que vergüenza – dijo tapándose la boca

- no te preocupes, apartes cantas bien –

-enserio?-pregunto Sakura mirándole la cara

-si Sakura, cantas muy bien si quieres te puedo anotar en unas de las mejores escuela de música, te gustari?-Sakura ante esto quedo muda, siempre quiso ir a una escuela de música

- SI – grito Sakura feliz mientra lo abrazaba, Shaoran primero se sintió raro para luego devolver el abrazo.

- bueno estonces esta misma tarde te anotare ala mejor

-gracias padre – dijo para luego separarse

Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capi, espero sus raviews

Nos leemos en el próximo

Quiero agradecer a

SAKURA_SSN : POR SUS COMENTARIOS , GRASIAS


	4. UN VIAJE DE VACASIONES

Había pasado prácticamente 3 meses desde que Sakura fue adoptada por Shaoran, shaoran la trataba como su hija y Sakura lo quería mucho le tenia mucha confianza, Shaoran creyó que esos deseos ya habían desaparecido, y Sakura ya no pensaba de forma extraña al ala persona que ahora consideraba su padre, como había prometido Shaoran, Sakura iba ala mejor escuela de comedia musical.

Ya habían terminado las clases también, ya que Sakura había entrado en el último trimestre de escuela pero gracias a sus buenas calificaciones.

Shaoran como cualquier padre estaba orgulloso de su hija, no se arrepentida de haberla adoptada, es mas pensaba que nunca lo aria.

-Sakura apúrate que ya tenesmos que salir – gritaba shaoran desde la escalera

- espera padre –grito Sakura, bajando rápidamente la escalera con un bolso en la mano

-dame que lo pongo en el auto- dijo arrebatándole el bolso de las manos – vamos niña corre corre - dijo shaoran empujándola al auto

Sakura:

Se preguntaran porque mi nuevo papa esta gritando y apurándome, pues es que ya le dieron el descanso en el trabajo y quiere que nos vallamos de vacaciones a Japón,

Los boletos los saco ase tiempo pero se le da por informarme justo ahora, y yo apurada yendo a armar un bolso

Fin de Sakura.

Cuando Sakura llego al auto se sentó en el asiento trasero, ella estaba vestida con un short corto que solo llegaba a tapar los maslos de Sakura. En la parte de arriba llevaba puesto una musculosa de tiras y por ultimo unas sandalias muy lindas con brillos pero sencillas.

Cuando Shaoran lego al auto miro mas detenida mente4 a Sakura y se quedo es shock, pero luego de un momento volvió ala normalidad y serró la puerta.

Shaoran:

Con Sakura todo estaba bien aun tengo esos ataques de mirarla pero puedo controlarme, pero todavía me cae mal su gran amigo Yamasaki, según ella es solo su amigo pero lo mira con mucho cariño. El idiota de Eriol dice que soy celoso por favor yo celoso? Que siga soñando al pobre le faltan caramelos en el tarro. También desde que me divorcio con Mailing todo va mucho mejor que antes, pero la muy perra siempre amenaza a Sakura y ella nunca me lo dice siempre me entero por el idiota de Yamasaki

Shaoran fin:

Luego arrancaron, estuvieron en el auto barias horas, Sakura estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida.

Shaoran quien no se había dado cuenta le hablo

-Sakura tienes hambre?- Shaoran como Sakura no respondía miro por el espejo del auto viendo así a Sakura profundamente dormida .- bueno creo que mañana tendrá mucha hambre – esa noche shaoran comió en un lugar de comida rápida de una estación de servicio.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada y Sakura se despertó y miro asía afuera el auto no estaba en movimiento, miro los dos asientos de adelante y vio a Shaoran profundamente. Sonrío y se puso a ver donde estaban parados.

Así que salio del auto y era un Camping, donde las estrellas se veían claramente Sakura saco una manta del auto y la puso en el suelo. Luego se acostó mirando el cielo, lo único que pasaba por la mente Sakura era lo hermosas que se veían las estrellas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHAORAN:

Me levantaba y sentía que me dolía todo dormir en el asiento de adelante era un infierno, cuando mire atrás no vi lo que esperaba ver en ese lugar, no había ninguna chica de ojos verdes.

Me alarme donde podía estar su pelicastaña, salio desesperado del auto y lo que vio lo tranquilizo Sakura estaba mirando las estrellas que hay que admitir estaban hermosas.

-Sakura?-pregunte ella me miro y se sorprendió

-pensé que estabas durmiendo- dijo Sakura sentándose

- como tu dijiste estaba – respondió shaoran, dijo el simplemente – bueno Sakura arriba que nos vamos

-bueno – respondió simplemente Sakura, levantando la manta del suelo y yendo al auto

Luego de eso shaoran también izo lo mismo.

Pasaron los minutos, y nadie hablaba eso empezó a incomodarlos a ambos, shaoran miraba el camino pensando en quien sabe que cosa (yo si lo se) y Sakura miraba por la ventana como si eso fuera los mas interesante del mundo.

Los minutos pasaban, y pasaban shaoran se empezó a tensar y empezó a contar los minutos

1

2

3

4

5

SHAORAN

Me arte he contado 5 minutos y ya no puedo mas esto es insoportable, silencio y silencio saben como lo que se siente' pues yo si y es horrendo.

Sakura que no me habla y me aburro , yo no se abecés dudo que este en este mundo cuando iba al instituto recibía aparte de buenas notas , reclamos de el profesor de matemáticas quejas de que su hija estaba en plutón o Júpiter menos en su clase , que aveces la casaba asiendo corazoncito en su cuaderno .

Eso en verdad me asusto tanto que la llame desde mi despacho y vino, se lo pregunte y se quedo muda, roja y empezó a tartamudear, yo en ese momento empecé a Pensar en todos los chicos que eran amigos de Sakura y pensé en Yamasaki, o no eso no ese chico nunca me cayo bien por dios ojala ese no sea (si tu supieras quien la tiene así) un bufido de queja que saca de mis pensamientos

-que pasa Sakura-pregunto ella me mira lo se la puedo ver por mi espejo , por ahí le dolía algo quien sabe

- me aburro – eso verdaderamente no me la esperaba, pero que ahí que aceptarlo yo también me aburro

- ya llegaremos – respondo pero se que eso no ayudara la verdad ami tanpoco me alentó porque lo dos sabíamos que faltaba mucho para llegar a nuestro destino.

Y pude escucharla

- si claro falta poco para que solo falten 800 Km. Mas o menos – y si era cierto faltaba mucho, como me gustaría tener en ese momento un reloj que adelantara el tiempo.

FIN DE SHAORAN

SAKURA

Hu me estaba aburriendo mas que una planta , y eso que las plantas se deben aburrir, digo con que se divierten y no me diga que se divierten asiendo la fotosíntesis porque no le veo diversión .

Me dan unas ganas de grita como una loca asta el cansancio y poder dormir de una buena ves. Miro el camino y no encuentro mejor distracción que mirar por la ventana las rayas del camino y las empecé a contar

1, 10, 15, 20, 25, 40, 50,60

No puedo mas voy a vomitar

-quiero vomitar- dije yo tapándome la boca

FIN DE SAKURA

SHAORAN

O no lo escuche bien pare el auto en una estación de servicio

Y Sakura salio corriendo a vomitar

Fin del capitulo 4

Este capitulo lo i se corto ya que estoy muy apurada con mi graduación y la ropa las fiestas que vuelven primos de España Bla Bla Bla

Dejen comentario


	5. 5 Venganza,Mal Dia y Buen Bia

Perdón, perdón se que no hay escusa por no actualizar así que aquí estoy actualizando 

Espero que les guste mi fic, mil perdones por no actualizar, y no voy a meter escusa era porque me agarro un pico de vagancia.

Aquí les dejo después de meses y mas meses sin actualizar, la actualización (si por sin) de Me Enamore De Mi Hija.

Enserio mil beses perdón, espero que esto no vuelva a pasar :P

Sakura Card Captor y todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a las chicas Clamp (Pero si me quieren regalar a Shaoran no tengo problema: P)

Aquí va el :

_**Capitulo 5 **_

_**De venganza, mal día y al final no tan mal día **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

Sakura:

Apenas Shaoran abrió la puerta no pude evitar salir corriendo al baño, las líneas de la autopista empezaron a pasar ante mis ojos demasiado rápido que no pude evitar que mi estomago se revolviera.

Estoy mas que segura que Shaoran esta preocupado, la verdad el siempre esta preocupado.

Cuando siento que mi estomago esta vacío ya, salgo del baño luego de lavarme las manos, al salir de el voy hacia el auto donde supuestamente tendría que estar Shaoran, pero ni rastro de este, en ese momento siento que mi estomago ase un ruido anunciándome que quiere comida, perfecto este no es mi día.

Primero el aburrimiento luego mi tonta idea de contar las líneas de la autopista, vomitar y ahora que mi estomago exija comida mientras Shaoran desaparece, sin dudarlo un mal día (uh cada problema le doy a la pobre Sakura u.u).

En ese momento escuche una vos detrás de mí.

-Sakura te sientes bien?- Dijo Shaoran, No la verdad me siento pésimo pero no lo diré para no preocuparte, no podía decirle eso.

-Claro solo con algo de hambre- respondí yo, con una sonrisa la verdad como sabrán esa parte no era mentira, luego de devolver todo lo que había comido, mi estomago estaba mas que vacío, creo que me comería a Shaoran si pudiera (Yo también saku baba ¿ quién no?), esperen no me mal interpreten, no lo eh dicho en el segundo sentido auque suene así.

-Tienes mucha suerte Sakura, justo entre a la tienda y traje algo de comer- El siempre piensa en todo, ahora entiendo como es que cada ves me cuesta mas verlo como un padre, primero lo guapo que es, segundo lo aplicado tercero nunca se le olvida nada, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría ver a Shaoran como un padre? (yo no… si tengo a Shaoran de padre me suicido xD).

-Enserio?- no pude evitar, poner cara de cachorro mojado para que me diera lo que había comprado. Y pareció funcionar porque me dio un paquete de galletitas, no era exactamente comida pero servia para engañar a mi estomago auque sea un rato.

-------------

Shaoran:

Salí de la tienda y me encontré con Sakura, quien estaba en el auto me acerque a ella y le pregunte si se encontraba bien, ella dijo que si, que solo tenia algo de hambre, menos mal que había comprado galletitas papafritas etc.

No era comida pero lo acepto igual, comió muy rápido y me la quede mirando.

- Lo siento mucho-Dijo ella y me di cuenta de que la estaba incomodando, ella siempre pidiendo perdón por todo sus acto asían que yo supiera que nunca la vería como a una hija.

-No pasa nada Sakura, soy como tu padre postizo no tienes porque pedir perdón- eso de ''padre'' no me callo para nada bien- Bien Sakura ahora retomaremos nuestro viaje seguramente mañana al medio día estaremos llegando a la playa- dije yo y ella sonrío, como solo ella sabia hacerlo. No podía creer que una simple sonrisa por parte de mi Sakura me dejara como tonto, espera un minuto desde cuando es ''Mi''Sakura?

(jiji desde que yo lo digo. Shao: las cosas que me ases decir bruja, yo: este es mi fic dices lo que yo quiero. Shao: ni en tu sueños loca. Yo: okay ahora llamo a Yukito para hacer el papel. Shao: no espera continua con tu fic. Yo: gracias, continuemos Shao: loca)

Nunca fue mi Sakura ni nunca lo pobra ser, claro nunca. Con este pensamiento arranque el auto para partir a un largo viaje.

Sakura al poco tiempo se quedo dormida lo pude saber porque al mirar por el espejo del auto esta estaba estirada en el asiento de atrás, sonreí al ver una sonrisa en sus labios, debe estar soñando algo bueno, por lo que puedo ver sonríe a cada rato. Que envidia, ojala pudiera dormir auque sea un rato, y sin pensarlo mas paro cerca de un hotel, y me llevo a Sakura en brazos, adentro pido una habitación. La señora que entregaba las llaves me miro de muy mala manera, y comprendí al instante.

- Es mi Hijastra no are nada señora- respondí yo a su mirada, pude ver que se tranquilizaba y me entrego una llave, rápidamente subí a la habitación, una ves dentro divise dos camas acosté en una a Sakura arropándola bien. Y sin poder evitarlo bese su frente.

- Que descanses princesa- dije yo, asta yo mismo me sorprendí de mis palabras pero lo deje pasar,

Luego fui a la cama de al lado y me acosté, tenia un sueño terrible así que apenas me acosté, me basto solo contar asta diez y todo fue oscuridad.

Me desperté de apoco sentía que estaba como nuevo ase tiempo que no dormía tan bien, abrí los ojos con pereza, ya había sol así que posiblemente Sakura ya estaría despierta.

Cuando me di la vuelta para mirar a Sakura en ves de no encontrarla en su cama, me la encontré prácticamente en su sexto sueño, una gotita resbalo por mi nuca, párese que dormir en su pasatiempo aparte de cantar.

Una sonrisa se formo en mi cara, lastima por ella pero tendría que despertarla, siempre escuchaba a la ama de casa luchar con Sakura para que esta despertara. Me levante y me puse el calzado, lentamente me acerque a la cama de Sakura y le dije :

-Sakura, levántate que ya es tarde- intente muchas beses mas asta que ya mi paciencia llego al piso, - SAKURA SE ASE TARDE PARA LA ESCUELA- en ese momento no se quien se asusto mas si yo o ella, ya que esta salto de la cama asiendo que un de un susto terminara en el piso mientras esta gritaba y se movía para todos lados.

-Shaoran, que ases en el piso?- pregunto esta mientras yo trataba que mi corazón volviera a su lugar, grito tan fuerte Sakura que pensó que se quedaría sordo.

- Nada Sakura, solo estaba viendo si estaba duro- dije yo con algo de queja en mi vos, ella comprendió que me asusto con su despertar poco tranquilo y sonrío.

- Y cuéntame comprobaste si estaba duro?, o a caso esta blandito? - Dijo ella, asiendo que la mirara de no muy buena manera- Ya no te enojes era solo una broma-

- Ja, si claro pues te diré que tus bromitas no me caen nada bien – dije yo defendiéndome- Ahora si eres una buena hija porque no ayudas a tu viejo – Yo mismo me sorprendí de mis palabras, y ella también pero luego accedió a ayudarme.

- No estas viejo Shaoran, apenas tienes 21 o 22 no es tanto peso a tu espalda- dijo ella, pero la verdad me gustaría tener menos para... Que rayos estoy pensando, nota mental 1: no pensar estupideces nota mental 2: repasar notas mentales antes de hablar, pensé en ese momento.

-Claro Sakura lo que tu digas, ahora prepárate, para irnos- dije yo agarrando nuestras cosas. Ella solo izo una queja y salimos de ahí.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura:

Fue muy gracioso ver a Shaoran en ese estado, ahora me encontraba dejando las cosas en el hotel de la plaza, por fin habíamos llegado luego de un muy largo viaje.

El sol lucia a todo su esplendo, el día era caluroso y había un muy buen clima para la playa. Sin aguantar mas, me lleve mi conjunto de traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco. Era un muy hermoso traje de baño, una vez cambiada me puse un short corto y con el protector solar y una toalla en mano Salí, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Shaoran que se estaba bañando.

Cuando llegue a la plaza no había tantas personas y eso fue mejor para mí, ya que fue mas fácil encontrar un logar en el que acostarme.

Me coloque mi protector solar y me acosté sobre la toalla, serré los ojos y me relaje,

Pero de un momento a otro sentí a alguien tocarme los pies y asustarme por completo , asiendo que diera un grito.

- Que dulce es la venganza verdad Sakura?- era sin duda Shaoran, vengándose por lo del hotel.

- Por dios casi me matas de un paro Shaoran – dije yo tocándome el pecho.

- Vamos no seas aguafiestas Sakura vamos a divertirnos- dijo el y me extendió su mano y yo gustosa la tome.

-esta bien, vamos a divertirnos- dije yo,

Fuimos al mar el estaba tranquilamente asiendo la plancha boca arriba y se me ocurrió una muy buena forma de vengarme.

Me acerque sigilosamente a el, y cuando el menos lo esperaba, con mis manos garre agua del mar y se tire asiendo que Shaoran de la sorpresa se hundiera.

Y yo reí como desquiciada, cuando el salio del mar mirándome muy mal.

- Tienes razón Shaoran que dulce que es la venganza- dije yo pero no me esperaba que Shaoran con una sonrisa macabra se acercara me agarrara de la cabeza- Que ases Shao.- no pude terminar cuando Shaoran había hundido mi cabeza en el mar, cuando la saco dijo.

- Si Sakura- y volvió a meter mi cabeza, luego la saco tome algo de aire y dijo nuevamente-La venganza- y de vuelta la volvió a meter- Es tan dulce- y saco mi cabeza liberándome mientras se le escapaban las carcajadas- Sin duda el que ríe ultimo, ríe mejor- yo lo empecé a echar agua en la cara del enojo, mientras el reía y luego de un rato los dos reíamos.

Después de todo no era un tan mal día.

Continuara:

Ejem, ejem ( se la ve a la autora salir detrás de una puerta algo asustada, y arrodillarse)

Pido mil disculpa por no actualiza, les juro espero no vuelva a pasar

Y bueno sin ninguna escusa

Que les allá gustado el capitulo 

Si quieren dejar sus comentarios háganlo

Y si me quieren reclamar algo también

Gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyan.

Y a los que no les gusta el fic pues no lean y punto, lo mismo digo a los que no me apoyan.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan ¬¬ por darme el ánimo para continuar =)

Espero nos leamos pronto

Besos a todos

_reviews_ ¡!! Porfaaa =)


End file.
